List of UK Military vehicles by FV number
The following is a (partial) listing of FV numbers ("fighting vehicle") as used by the British Army. Some vehicles do not have FV numbers (eg the AS-90). (currently tracked vehicles only) :Note - This list is from the wikipedia version (May 2009) and is to link up articles and images of military vehicles (ex) seen at shows and events using the commonly used designation. Please add links to vehicles when articles added to the wiki + add this page to the see also list in article featuring military vehicles. 0 - 999 *FV101 Scorpion Light tank with 76 mm gun *FV102 Striker 5 Swingfire missile launchers. *FV103 Spartan APC *FV104 Samaritan ambulance *FV105 Sultan Armoured command vehicle *FV106 Samson ARV. *FV107 Scimitar Light tank with 30 mm Rarden Cannon *FV109 Workhorse - replacement for FV432 *FV120 Spartan with Milan compact turret *FV180 Combat Engineering Tractor *FV201 "Universal Tank" (A45) 17 pdr gun (later 20 pdr) *FV214 Conqueror Heavy Tank *FV219 ARV Mk I FV201 variant . Eight completed. *FV221 Caernarvon Medium gun tank. FV201 variant. *FV222 Conqueror ARV Mk II *FV301 21 ton tank with 77mm gun (based on A46) *FV302 GPO/CPO Command Vehicle *FV303 20pdr Self Propelled Gun *FV304 25pdr Self Propelled Gun *FV305 5.5 inch Self Propelled Gun *FV306 Light Armoured Recovery Vehicle *FV307 Radar Vehicle *FV308 Field Artillery Tractor *FV309 RA section vehicle *FV310 Armoured Personnel Carrier *FV311 Armoured Load Carrier *FV400 17.6 ton tank with 77 mm gun *FV401 Cambridge series of carriers *FV402 Tank *FV420 Carrier *FV421 Cargo Carrier. FV432 predecessor. *FV422 Personnel Carrier *FV423 5 ton Carrier Command vehicle *FV424 Carrier Royal Engineers *FV425 Carrier REME *FV426 Carrier Tracked Launcher, Orange William HESH AT missile *FV432 Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC). *FV433 Abbot self-propelled gun 105 mm SP gun on FV432 chassis *FV434 Carrier, Maintenance, Full Tracked - Engineering version of FV432 *FV435 Wavell communications vehicle *FV436 FV432 variant fitted with Green Archer radar *FV437 Pathfinder vehicle based on FV432 with snorkel gear *FV438 FV432 variant Swingfire missiles *FV439 Signals version of FV432. *FV510 Warrior Mechanised Combat Vehicle (MCV). *FV511 Warrior Infantry Command Vehicle *FV512 Warrior Repair Vehicle *FV513 Warrior Recovery Vehicle *FV514 Warrior Observation Post Vehicle *FV515 Warrior Battery Command Vehicle *FV601 Saladin *FV603 Saracen *FV604 Saracen Regimental CP *FV610 Saracen RA CP (high roof) *FV620 Stalwart Amphibious truck, 6 x 6 **FV621 Truck Cargo Amphibious, 6 x 6, Stalwart **FV622 Truck Cargo Amphibious, 6 x 6, Stalwart **FV623 Artillery Limber, 6 x 6, Stalwart **FV624 REME amphibious repair truck. 6 x 6 *FV701 Scout Car Liaison, Ferret Mk 1/1 *FV703 Scout Car Reconnaissance/GW, Ferret Mk 2/6 *FV704 Scout Car Liaison Ferret Mk 1/2 *FV711 Scout Car Reconnaissance, Ferret Mk 4 (Big-wheeled)Ferret *FV712 Scout Car Reconnaissance/GW, Ferret Mk 5 (Big-wheeled) 1000 - 9999 *FV1103 Medium Artillery Tractor, 10-ton, 6 x 6 Leyland *FV1119 Tractor 10-ton Heavy 6 x 6 Leyland Recovery *FV1601 Truck Cargo 1-ton 4 x 4 GS, Humber *FV1611 Truck 1 Ton, Armoured 4 x 4 Humber *FV1620 Truck 1 Ton, Air-portable Launcher, 4 x 4 Hornet (Malkara launcher) *FV2721a Trailer - Centurion AVRE *FV3011 Semi-trailer, 50 Ton - used with Thornycroft Antar tractor unit *FV3601 Trailer Transporter 50-ton *FV3621 Trailer Low-loader 20-ton *FV3801 Gun Tractor Centurion components *FV3802 25pdr SP Artillery Field Equipments Centurion components *FV3803 Command Post Vehicle Centurion components *FV3804 Ammunition Vehicle Centurion components *FV3805 5.5inch SP guns Prototype only *FV3806 7.2inch SP Gun Centurion components *FV3901 Churchill Linked ARK *FV3902 Churchill VII Flail also known as "TOAD" *FV3903 Churchill VII AVRE Tank Infantry Dozer *FV3904 Churchill VII APC *FV4001 Centurion mineclearer *FV4002 Centurion Mk 5 Bridgelayer *FV4003 Centurion Mk 5 AVRE 165 Centurion AVRE 165 *FV4004 Conway (prototype) *FV4005 Heavy SP AT Gun (prototype) *FV4006 Centurion ARV Mk 2 *FV4007 Centurion Mk 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8/1, 8/2 *FV4008 Centurion DD *FV4009 Tank, Medium *FV4010 Tank Destroyer, Medium Malkara missile vehicle on Centurion chassis *FV4011 Centurion Mk 5 *FV4012 Centurion Mk 7/1, 7/2 *FV4013 Centurion Mk 3 ARV *FV4014 Tank, Medium *FV4015 Centurion Mk 9 *FV4016 Centurion ARK Bridgelayer *FV4017 Centurion Mk 10 *FV4018 Centurion BARV (Beach Armoured Recovery Vehicle) *FV4019 Centurion Mk 5 Bulldozer *FV4030 Shir series Designed for Iran. Challenger predecessors *FV4030/2 Shir 1 120 mm MBT Challenger predecessor. Renamed Khalid for supply to Jordan *FV4030/3 Shir 2 *FV4030/4 Challenger 1 Challenger 1 *FV4034 Challenger 2 *FV4101 Cromwell Heavy AT Gun ''Charioteer'' *FV4201 Chieftain tank *FV4202 "40 ton Centurion" 105 mm gun Chieftain predecessor based on Centurion Mk 7 *FV4203 Centurion AVRE 105 *FV4204 Chieftain ARV Mk 5 and ARRV (Armoured Repair and Recovery Vehicle) *FV4205 AVLB Chieftain Bridgelayer *FV4207 Centurion Mk 9 VHF *FV4211 Experimental tank. *FV4333 Stormer APC *FV4401 British S-Tank experiment. 3 prototypes. *FV4501 Armoured mine clearer *FV4601 MBT-80 (3 experimental vehicles). 9999 + *FV 11001 : Tractor 10 ton General Service Medium/Heavy Anti-Aircraft 6x4 AEC Militant *FV 11002 : Tractor 10 ton General Service Medium/Heavy Anti-Aircraft 6x6 AEC Militant Mk 2 *FV 11003 : Truck General Service Crane Bridging 6x4 or 6 x 6, AEC Militant *FV 11004 : Truck 10 ton General Service Tipper ( End Only ) 6x4 *FV 11005 : Truck End-tipper ( Three Way ) 6x4, AEC Militant *FV 11006 : Truck 10 ton General Service Fuel Tanker 2500 Gallon 6x4 *FV 11007 : Truck 10 ton General Service Cargo ( 14 ft ) 6x4 *FV 11008 : Truck 10 ton General Service Cargo ( 18 ft ) 6x4 *FV 11009 : Truck, Fuel Tanker 2,500 gallon 6x4, AEC Militant *FV 11010 : Tractor 10-ton 6 x 6 GS for Semi-Trailer, AEC Militant *FV 11011 : Truck 10 ton General Service Crane Missile 6x6 *FV 11012 : Truck 10 ton General Service Cargo Dropside 6x4 *FV 11013 : Truck 10 ton General Service Crane General Purpose 6x4 *FV 11014 : Truck 10 ton General Service Excavator 6x4 or 6x6 *FV 11015 : Truck 10 ton General Service for 20 ton Trailer 6x6 *FV 11016 : Truck 10 ton General Service Cargo ( 18 ft Dropside ) 6x6 Front hook 7 ton Winch *FV 11017 : Truck 10 ton General Service Self Propelled Launcher 6x4 *FV 11018 : Truck Cargo 10-ton 6 x 6 GS, AEC Militant Mk 1 *FV 11021 : Truck 10 ton Tipping Platform, Self Loading, RE 6x6 *FV 11021 : BV202E Articulated Sno-Cat ??? *FV 11022 : Truck 10 ton Heavy Duty ( RAF ) 6x6 *FV 11031 : Tractor 10 ton General Service Light Anti-Aircraft 6x6 *FV 11044 : Tractor 10-ton 6 x 6 Heavy Recovery, AEC *FV 11047 : Truck Cargo 10-ton 6 x 6 GS, AEC Militant Mk 3 *FV 11061 : Armoured Command Vehicle, Heavy, AEC 10 ton 6 x 6 *FV 11301 : Tractor 10-ton 6 x 6 GS, Scammell Recovery *FV 12002 : Tractor 30-ton 6 x 4 GS, Thornycroft Antar Mk 2 *FV 12003 : Tractor 30-ton 6 x 4 GS, Thornycroft Antar (ballast body) *FV 12004 : Tractor 30-ton 6 x 4 GS, Thornycroft Antar Mk 3 *FV 12101 : Tractor 20-ton 6 x 6 GS, Scammell *FV 12105 : Tractor 20-ton 6 x 6 GS, Scammell Mk 2 *FV 13111 : Truck End-tipper 4-ton 4 x 4, Bedford *FV 13112 : Truck Cargo 4-ton 4 x 4 GS, Bedford *FV 13113 : Truck Mobile Workshop 4-ton 4 x 4, Bedford *FV 13142 : Truck Cargo 4-ton 4 x 4 Air-portable, Bedford *FV 13165 : Truck Mobile Dental Clinic 4-ton 4 x 4, Bedford *FV 13201 : Truck 3-ton 4 x 4 GS, Commer *FV 13219 : Truck End-tipper 3-ton 4 x 4, Commer *FV 13206 : Truck Mobile Workshop 3-ton 4 x 4, Commer *FV 16001 : Truck Cargo 1-ton 4 x 4 GS, Austin *FV 16003 : Truck 1-ton 4 x 4 Wireless, Austin *FV 16008 : Truck 1-ton 4 x 4 200 Water-tanker, Austin *FV 16100 : Truck 1-ton 4 x 4, (series), Morris *FV 18005 : Truck 3/4-ton 4 x 4 Ambulance Land Rover Series I *FV 18008 : Truck 3/4-ton 4 x 4 Ambulance Land Rover Series I *FV 18032 : Truck 3/4-ton 4 x 4 Line-laying *FV 18044 : Truck 3/4-ton 4 x 4 Ambulance Land Rover Series II *FV 18067 : Truck 3/4-ton 4 x 4 Ambulance 2/4 Stretcher *FV 23225 : Truck Light Recovery 4-ton 4 x 4, Bedford *FV 30011 : Semi-trailer, 50-ton, Tank Transporter See also * List of U.S. military vehicles by model number * Military museums * Military vehicles * Shows and Meets - various events feature (ex) Military vehicles ** Belvoir Castle Steam Festival has a large MV section including Tanks ** Great Dorset Steam Fair References / sources * From wikipedia to assist linking MV articles. Category:Military vehicles Category:Lists